Dawn
by Hawklan
Summary: It's the summer Buffy runs to LA and the rest of the Gang takes up the fight without her. Which wasn't to bright of an idea.


Dawn

Author: Hawklan

Summary: It's the summer Buffy runs to LA and the rest of the Gang takes up the fight without her. Which wasn't to bright of an idea.

Disclaimer: BTVS and all things related belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else. I just borrow them.

Note: Damn my muse did it again…instead of letting me work on my old stuff she came up with this. Luckily I could make a small one shot out of it instead of another open fic. So enjoy and be warned it isn't beta read, so any errors are my own.

He opened his eyes and looked around taking in his environment and then he noticed that he saw everything like it was bright day instead of night. "Damn, that had to happen sometime," he cursed as he got up. He inspected his teeth and cursed some more as he felt his fear coming true, his teeth were that of the vampire.

Just as he inspected the rest of his body and found to his own surprise that he still had all off his equipment the door to the warehouse he was in opened and a guy who looked like he had fled out of the 70s. "Ahh good my new minion is awake," the vampire before him said with a smile.

Without thinking to much he grabbed one of his stakes and using his newfound speed he rushed to the one he blamed for his new state and plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. Before his sire crumbled to dust he muttered, "I'm no one's minion."

After he took everything useful in the warehouse and put it in a backpack he found as well he left. He walked through the streets of Sunnydale with one goal in his mind. On his way he saw several humans, some he even knew from school, and he was surprised that he had himself so much under control that he didn't attack and drain them, but since he woke up in that warehouse he felt more like he ever did and not like the demon had taken over. He couldn't explain it, but he was thankful for that. It would help his plan a lot that he wasn't a mindless monster.

After nearly walking for an hour he finally reached his destination and it being not long until daybreak he guessed she was in her room. Instead of climbing up the tree like he has done for years he used his new found strength and jumped up to her window and hold himself there.

And like he guessed there she was, lying asleep in her bed looking quite cute. He gulped and nearly lost his will to go through with his plan, but he had to. He watched her for a while longer and then took an unneeded breath and knocked quietly at the window.

After there was no reaction, except her pulling her pillow a bit nearer, he knocked again, this time a bit harder and finally she opened her eyes and looked to the window. Seeing nothing because of the darkness all around, she rubbed her eyes and turned on the small light near the bed. She yawned a bit and then got up and came over to the window and opened it.

She gasped in surprise as she saw him. It took her a few seconds to overcome her surprise and finally she asked, "Xander?" She took a deep breath and then babbled, "."

Luckily with years of practice Xander had no problem of understanding the small babbling that came out of his best friend's mouth and with a sad smile he replied, "Sadly it's worse than being dead."

As he said that Willow saw his teeth and gasped. "Oh no Xander."

With a sad smile he nodded and she continued. "And what now? Are you here to turn me as well?"

With a look of horror on his face Xander shook his head and said, "No Willow. I don't know why, but I still feel like myself and not like the beast is in control and as long as I have the upper hand I will use that. I just came here to see my only family that counts for one last time and to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye?" Willow asked. "You can't say goodbye. I…we need you."

"Will… I have become what we fought all the time. For now I'm still in control or at least I think I'm and I love you to much to leave any chance that I will ever hurt you," Xander said.

"But…but…we can give you your soul back or anchor it if is still there," Willow said."

"NO….," Xander yelled. "You should never have tried that spell at all. It is to dangerous and do you really think I would like to live like this?"

"Live like this?" Willow asked and then understanding her eyes opened wide as she looked behind Xander. "XANDER…no you can't…We…I need you…," she gasped out.

Xander smiled at her one last time and said, "Sorry Willow, but this is the only way. Have a good live and say to the others that I'm sorry."

With tears in her eyes Willow watched as Dawn came and with its first rays of sunlight her best friend since kindergarten and the man she secretly loved, burst into flames. It didn't take long and without a cry of pain and with a smile directed at her he crumbled to dust.

With a cry of anguish Willow collapsed where she stood and started to cry for her friend and all their loss.


End file.
